This invention relates to a computer system including a host computer and a storage system, and more particularly, to a technique of detecting a status of a logical path.
A multi-path computer system in a storage area network (SAN) environment is known. The multi-path computer system includes a storage system and a host computer. The storage system and the host computer are connected over the SAN including a fibre channel switch. Details of the multi-path computer system are disclosed in JP 2005-10956 A.
In the multi-path computer system, a logical unit provided by the storage system and the host computer are connected through a plurality of logical paths. The logical path is a path that is made redundant in accordance with the combination of physical paths in a communication route between the host computer and the storage system. The physical path is an I/O path which connects the host computer and the storage system to each other. For example, the I/O path is a SCSI cable or a Fibre cable.
In the multi-path computer system, when a failure occurs in hardware such as a fibre channel switch, an administrator replaces the hardware in which the failure has occurred with another one. As a result, a SAN configuration is changed.
In the prior art, when the SAN configuration is changed, the administrator activates the logical path after confirming continuity of the logical path.